Guessing Game
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Teal'c gives Vala and Daniel some much needed answers.
1. Chapter 1

I published the first bit of this ages ago and promised to do a companion/sequel. Well, I finally got to it but decided to re-post it all as one story. It'll only be about 3 chapters long, though, so you can rest assured that I have not forgotten about _Return To_ _Me_. I'm still working on that but this one was just begging to be written.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, come on, Muscles." Vala whined as she paced the Jaffa's quarters. "You don't actually have to _say_ anything. Just give me a hint."

Teal'c only stared at her, showing no signs of breaking any time soon.

"Okay, how about this. I ask you a question and you answer without saying a word."

The Jaffa finally tilted his head in interest and Vala knew she had him. She rubbed her palms in anticipation.

"Good, now this is how we'll do it. I'll ask a question and you answer by lifting your eyebrows. One for yes, two for no. Got it?"

Teal'c's head was still tilted but after a few moments one eyebrow rose and Vala grinned.

"Question number one, did I hook up with anyone in those fifty years on the _Odyssey_?"

One eyebrow.

"More than one someone?"

Two brows.

"Was it a man?"

One brow and a twitch of the lips.

"Was it you?"

Two eyebrows.

"No, then. Okay. General Landry?"

Two again.

"Cameron?" she asked with a bit of hesitancy.

Two eyebrows.

"Wa-Was it Daniel?"

It was Teal'c's turn to hesitate this time as he studied her, obviously puzzled by her stutter. After a moment, though, a single brow rose and Vala had her answer. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She'd apparently convinced Daniel to have sex with her sometime in the fifty years that never happened. If it had been anyone else, she probably could have written it off as an act of desperation. But Daniel...Vala knew he wasn't the type to just sleep with a woman out of boredom. He had to care about her first. Maybe even love her. Had they loved one another in those fifty years? Had she been able to finally take down her walls and let him in? Did she even want to know? Looking up, she noticed Teal'c still staring at her curiously and she cleared her throat.

"Did it last a long time?" she asked.

He rose one eyebrow and she nodded.

"Were we still together at the...at the end?"

One brow.

They'd been committed to each other and Vala felt a bubble of hope in her chest. If they'd been able to do it then, maybe they could do it now. She only had one more question to ask, but it was the hardest one yet.

"Did we love each other?" Vala held her breath and waited for him to answer.

"Indeed." He gave her a single nod and a slight smile.

Vala bit her lip and thought about this last revelation. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with the information, even _if_ she would do anything with it. This was going to take some time to figure out. She turned back to Teal'c with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Teal'c." She kissed his cheek and turned to leave.

"You are most welcome, Vala Mal Doran."

Vala left without looking back. She had her answers, now it was time to figure out what to do with them.

()()()()

_Meanwhile, just outside..._

Daniel raised his hand to knock on Teal'c's slightly ajar door when he heard a voice. Vala. Not wanting to interrupt, he started to move away when he heard her say something about the _Odyssey_. He sighed when he realised she was badgering Teal'c about the fifty years he'd spent on the ship again. He knew he should either call her on it or walk away but her line of questioning intrigued for reasons he didn't want to analyse at the moment. She wanted to know if she'd been with anyone in that time and he wanted to scoff. Knowing Vala, she'd tried her wiles on them all. But then he realised that Teal'c was telling her that she'd only been with one person, only one...He felt his heart clench at that knowledge, especially as she listed everyone one on the ship only for Teal'c to obviously negate it. Everyone but him..Could it be? She finally got to him and he heard a stutter in her voice that gave him pause. Why should that affect her so much? Could it be that she actually had real feelings for him? Had he been wrong? Pushing his ear closer to the opening, he concentrated on what she was saying.

"Did it last a long time?" Daniel waited as the silence permeated the room then he heard her ask another question. "Were we still together at the...at the end?"

Daniel wished he could see Teal'c's reaction to this but he didn't want to give away his presence just yet. It seemed like forever before either alien spoke again and Daniel's breath caught at the question.

"Did we love each other?"

There was something in her voice, something he'd never heard from her. Or something he'd never wanted to hear. He was just about to walk away when Teal'c answered aloud this time.

"Indeed."

Daniel stumbled away from the door. Not only had Teal'c confirmed that he and Vala had been together in the fifty years they didn't remember, but that they'd had a committed relationship full of love for each other. It hadn't been one-sided. It wasn't a game. That knowledge left him stunned. Not knowing what else to do, he staggered away down the halls. He had to think about this.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been in a bit of a creative slump the last couple of days but I want to thank my lovely friend Dana (PrincessStarWarrior) for writing such a beautiful story that she inspired me to get up and do some of my own writing. And thanks to the equally lovely Sarah who keeps filling my head with an endless supply of plot bunnies. It's a real zoo up here but I am loving it. Keep 'em coming! Oh, I think I'm going to regret that...Oh well, now that all the mush is over, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Vala's quarters..._

Vala sat on the edge of her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest and biting her lip. Why had she badgered Teal'c into revealing what happened on the _Odyssey_? What made her think that was even a remotely good idea? She knew better than most that some things should remain a secret and this was one of them. Really, it wasn't as if she could actually _do_ anything with the information. Those were extreme circumstances. Daniel didn't feel that way for her in this reality...did he? No, he'd always brushed her off. Sure, sometimes he acted like he felt the same spark she did. Every once in a while he would give her that smile, the one that told her he was proud of her. She found herself working for that smile more and more these days. But was it only friendship or something more? She was more confused now than she had been when she'd gone to Teal'c. She should have left well enough alone. But it wasn't enough any more, simply having his friendship. She wanted more. A lot more. Apparently they'd had just that on the _Odyssey_. Maybe they could have that here...Or maybe it was a disaster just waiting to happen. Seriously, who was she to think she could have a normal relationship with a man, _any_ man, least of all Daniel. They'd kill each other. Oh hell, she loved him. She'd known that for a long time and it scared her like nothing else ever had. Could she really put herself up for that type of rejection? She'd always been the one in control of her relationships but she knew it would be different with Daniel. She'd never have control with him. He was the one person in the universe that could make her _lose_ control and that scared her, too. She didn't like losing control. She'd fought too long and hard for it to ever give it up willingly. But maybe that was the point of loving someone, being willing to give your entire self and having them reciprocate. She found she wanted that with Daniel. She wanted to share her secrets with him and allow him to lessen the burden of her past. She wanted to do the same for him. She knew he carried a lot of grief and she wanted to be the one he turned to when it got to be too much. She wanted the be the one who got to see the demons he hid from the world. But could she do it? Would it all be worth it? The answer to that was a resounding yes. She knew it would be worth it to have Daniel's love. She just had to take the chance...

Vala finally made up her mind, throwing the pillow back onto the bed and heading for the door. Reaching for the doorknob, she didn't allow herself a chance to second guess her actions. It was now or never...

()()()()

_Daniel's quarters..._

Daniel paced back and forth in his quarters, periodically rubbing a hand over is face. The idea that he and Vala could have been in a relationship for half a century boggled his mind. Teal'c had said they loved each other. Did that mean she loved him now? Did he love her? He'd been denying his emotions for so long, he wasn't sure what he felt. He knew he trusted her professionally, but did he trust her emotionally? _Could_ he trust her? She was an emotional wreck, but so was he. How could they even consider having a normal relationship given the amount of baggage they both carried? He knew he was ready to find someone to spend his life with, but was Vala that person? He was stunned to realise that it hadn't been until she came into his life that he'd started having these thoughts, that he was finally able to release the burden of Sha're's death. He found himself able to speak to her about things he hadn't even shared with Jack or Sam. Somehow he just knew she'd understand. Okay, so apparently he trusted her with his secrets. He was even able to admit that he cared about her. But was it as a friend or something else, something more? He thought back to all of the times he'd nearly lost her. Each time the sense of loss grew heavier but he'd attributed it to the idea of losing a friend. But would he have been so worried over any of his other teammates? He knew he'd be upset but would it be the overwhelming sense of loss he'd felt each time she disappeared? He took a few minutes to really ponder this and was shocked when he concluded that what he'd felt each time Vala disappeared was exactly what he'd felt when Sha're was taken. Only this time it was worse because he didn't have the same naïve optimism he'd had a decade ago. Did that mean he loved her? It wasn't like he didn't know what love felt like. He'd loved Sha're with all of his heart. He knew it wasn't fair to compare his feelings for each woman, they were too different. _He_ was different. Instead, he thought about how Vala really made him feel. She annoyed him when she pestered him, angered him when she put on her flirty routine. He hated that she still tried to hide so much of herself from him. She was always poking and prodding him for personal information but didn't feel the need to reciprocate. When she did finally seek him out, though, he felt proud that he was the one she turned to before anyone else. He was even willing to admit, at least to himself, that he actually liked it when she called him darling in that smoky voice of hers. He loved her curiosity, her self-assurance, her carefree attitude toward life. He loved that she could always make him laugh, no matter how dire the situation. He loved...Oh god, he loved _her_. This thought finally made him stop pacing. How had he not known this when it seemed so obvious to him right now? He loved her and the thought of not being with her filled him with despair. He had to tell her. They'd loved each other on the Odyssey, who's to say they couldn't do so here? Now that he knew what he wanted, what he needed, he was desperate to have it.

Daniel came to a quick decision and, without another thought, made his way to the door. It was now or never...

* * *

**A/N: **Just one more chapter to go!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. I had planned on having this finished much sooner but the new year got off to a bit of a hectic start, then I got distracted by a fanvid I'm making and some plot bunnies that decided to come out to play...Anywho, here it is, the finale. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Vala and Daniel reached the corridor outside their rooms at the exact same time and both stopped in their tracks. Neither spoke for a few moments, just stared at the other. There was so much to be said but now that the time was upon them, words seemed inadequate. Daniel and Vala could always communicate better when they chose not to speak and that's exactly what they did now. They both allowed their emotions to show through their eyes and what they saw in each other bolstered their courage.

"Vala, I-" Daniel said.

"Daniel, there's something-" Vala said at the same time.

They stopped and stared at each other again for a few more moments before Daniel broke the silence again.

"Vala, I...uh, I think we need to, um, talk."

"I agree, but I don't think the hallway is the best place for such a discussion." She smiled ruefully as an SF passed them.

"Right...uh, let's go into my quarters."

Vala didn't answer but followed him into the room. He gently closed the door behind him then turned to face her. She was standing across the room, looking unsure with her lip between her teeth. She looked adorable and the thought made him smile.

"Vala, let me say what I needed to first, okay?" he said before she could speak. She nodded and he smiled again. "I have a confession to make. I...uh, I accidentally overheard your conversation with Teal'c about...about what happened on the _Odyssey_."

"You did?" her eyes widened and she took an uneasy step back, her hands flitting about as she began speaking rapidly. "I was just, you know, playing around to see if he'd crack. How did I know he'd actually tell me anything? Not that he actually _said_ anything. But I didn't expect him to answer my questions. And I certainly didn't expect him to tell me what he did. I mean, I'd hoped...er, I mean, I thought...Anyway, that's neither here nor there. That fact is, that was a different place, a different time, a different _us_. I don't want you to feel...I don't expect it to be-"

"Vala." Daniel said with a huge grin as he walked over to her and took hold of her arms, effectively ending her rant. "Let me finish. I didn't mean to listen in but when I heard what you were asking, I couldn't make myself walk away. I wanted the answers, too. Let me ask you something, though. Why was I the last one you asked Teal'c about? The truth, please."

"I-" Vala's eyes darted around nervously but finally they focussed on him once more. "I was scared."

"Of what?" he asked, moving his hand from her arm to her chin so she had no choice but to continue meeting his eyes.

"Of you, Daniel." she said after a short hesitation. He stared at her in shock, not knowing how to respond to that. Thankfully, she continued after a while. "You scare the hell out of me. I've worked so hard to maintain control over my life ever since I was freed from Qetesh. It's the only way I survived, the only way I know _how_ to survive. And I was doing so well, too. You were right when you said I use sex as a weapon. It was my way of keeping people at a distance so they didn't get so close they saw the truth. People saw only what I wanted them to see and that worked for me. Until you came into my life. From the moment we met, you wouldn't allow me to get away with it and it frightened me. The more you pushed past my walls, the more outrageous my behaviour became. I couldn't let you see me vulnerable. I'd been there before..." She trailed off as she remembered her fiancé and how he turned on her after Qetesh.

"Vala, you have to know that I would never use that against you." he started but she interrupted.

"I know that now, Daniel." she smiled gently and placed a hand on his face. "But when I first got here, I was suspicious. The world I lived in before was full of cruelty and distrust. The one constant was that everyone was out for themselves so it was just a matter of time before they turned on me. I'd perfected the art of manipulation and it kept me alive. By the time I realised that I didn't have to worry about that here, it was too late. I'd already convinced you that I was nothing but a shallow little flirt and I didn't know how to change your perception of me."

"That is not how I see you." Daniel broke in and placed a finger over her mouth before she could argue. "I'll admit, I get angry when you put on that act, but that's mostly because I know what you are truly capable of. It saddens me to know you still feel the need to hide from us, from _me_, even after all we've been through. You have to know by now that you're safe here."

"I _do_ know that, Daniel." Vala smiled and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. He smiled and squeezed back.

"I have another confession to make. You scare the hell out of me, too. You came into my life like a hurricane and I've been off-balance ever since. It's taken me a long time to get over my wife but I feel I am finally ready to move on, to make a future with someone. When I picture that future, though, it is always you that I see. Before today, it confused me. I couldn't allow myself to believe you were serious in your advances. The idea of being hurt again...I don't think I could handle it. But, Vala, after hearing what Teal'c had to say, it all makes sense. You are the one who's given me this second chance. You're the one who made me want a future. You've healed me and I want to do the same for you."

"But, darling, you already have." Vala placed the hand that was still in hers over her heart. "Before I met you, I didn't believe I deserved to love or be loved. You made me realise that I can be more and that my destiny is what I want to make of it, not what others tell me it should be. You made me want to stop running. I love you, my Daniel. I have for a very long time."

"I love you, too, Vala." he said as he brought their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed hers. "I'm not sure when it started, all I know is it's there and I don't want to fight it any more. I want the future Teal'c talked about and I want it with you."

"I want that, too.".

Daniel grinned down at her as their faces moved closer together, ending in a deep, loving kiss.


End file.
